zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Paya's Diary
Paya's Diary is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Link can find Paya's Diary inside her room upstairs in the house she shares with her grandmother Impa in Kakariko Village. Paya herself will stop Link if he tries to read it while she is awake in her room, thus he can only read it when she is asleep or when she is not in her room. Paya stops Link from reading it out of embarrassment as the diary contains her personal thoughts. Diary "Grandmother says she conspired with Princess Zelda and Auntie Purah 100 years ago. They decided to put a lone swordsman into a long sleep so as to prepare for a time that was foretold in legends. The name of that swordsman... is Link. Since then, Grandmother has been waiting for him to reappear after all this time. I, too, pray that he awakens soon. For the sake of Hyrule... and for Grandmother's sake as well." "After sleeping for ages, Master Link has finally awoken. It seems his memory is completely gone... But that hardly mattered to Grandmother. I believe this is the first time I've ever seen her quite so happy. Master Link himself looks so gallant... He is the very picture of the hero I always imagined. His blond sideburns flow like a golden waterfall over his dignified, pointy ears. And the way his hair is so perfectly parted to the side, wow! I don't know why, but my heart won't stop beating a mile a minute... " "I must admit that I'm still not great at interacting with young men. But I think I am finally able to speak to Master Link while looking him in the eyes! Those wonderful eyes... Naturally I still get a little embarrassed... but I can't help it! I always follow his gorgeous gaze with my own. I blame his beautiful blue eyes. Ugh. This is all so strange..." "I wonder if Master Link is in love with Princess Zelda... If so, I think they suit each other quite splendidly. If they became a couple, I'd give that pairing my full support. Though just the thought of that makes my heart hurt... I wonder if I'm coming down with something. I'll ask Grandmother for some medicine tomorrow." "When I asked Grandmother for some medicine, she just sat there with a grin on her face. I went to Cado and Dorian to ask them what that meant, but they just grinned at me too. In the end, I wasn't able to get any medicine..." "I spoke to Grandmother about what's been weighing on my mind lately. For the first time... my heart know what it means to love. Though it may be a love that is never shared or returned, just having it for myself is gift enough. Seeing him brings me great joy... I bet he has that effect on everyone. I have only gratitude toward him for showing me what it's like to feel this way about someone." See Also *Chief's Diary *Daruk's Training Journal *The Diary of Revali *Ivee's Diary *Journal of Various Worries *King Rhoam's Journal *Mipha's Diary *Misko's EX Journal *Misko's EX Journal 2 *The Old Man's Diary *Purah's Diary *Robbie's Memoirs *Urbosa's Diary *Zelda's Diary *Zelda's Research Notes Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Books